parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Romantic Couples
List Real Couples *Jason Johnston and Alexandra Thiele *Ryder and Katie *Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Danny and Sawyer *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson *Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shaprio *Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson *Prince Anario and Princess Oriana *Peter Pan and Tiger Lily *Ray Kon and Mariah Wong *Tracey Sketchit and Misty *Bambi and Faline *Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts *Sherman and Penny Peterson *Ariel and Prince Eric *Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa *Cody and Penny *Gru and Lucy Wilde *Kristoff and Anna *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Tarzan and Jane Porter *Tod and Vixey *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller *Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller *Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl *Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez *Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber *Pinky and Pharfignewton *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy *Linguini and Colette *Roddy St. James and Rita Malone *Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Shrek and Fiona *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Z and Princess Bala *Weaver and Azteca *Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tiger and Miss Kitty *Flik and Princess Atta *Zoc and Hova *Fugax and Kreela *Woody and Bo Peep *Patrick Star and Princess Mindy *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Ken and Barbie *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole *Tramp and Lady *Scamp and Angel *Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara *Snow White and The Prince *John Bennett and Lori Collins *Ted and Tami-Lynn McCafferty *John Bennett and Samantha Jackson *Ayane and Eliot *Kasumi and Akira Yuki *Gen Fu and Helena Douglas *Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew *Hayate and Hitomi *Manny and Ellie *Mulan and Shang *Diego and Shira *Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia *Pacha and Chicha *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Taran and Eilonwy *Judah Ben-Hur and Esther *Frankie Foster and Mac Foster *Aurora and Phillip *Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat *Aggie and Norman Babcock *Mitch Downe and Courtney Babcock *Bing Bong and Joy *Fear and Sadness *Anger and Disgust *Krypto and Brainy Barker *Hans and Clara *Hercules and Megara *Ulquiorra and Orihime *Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex *Genie and Eden *Belle and the Beast/Prince Adam *Yang and Lina *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago *Tadashi Hamada and Honey Lemon *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki *Dora Marquez and Diego Marquez *Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb *Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot *Thomas the Tank Engine and Emily the Emerald Engine *Skully and Winger *Pip and Alba *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony *Danny Dog and Emily Elephant *Stitch and Angel *Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner *Yolei and Ken Ichijouji *Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Spike and Rarity *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Little John and Lady Kluck *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Kodi and Dusty *Will and Rosie *Lilo Pelekai and Keoni Jameson *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *T.K. and Kari Kamiya *Riff Raff and Cleo *Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby *Willie and Daisy *Spirit and Rain *Sportacus and Stephanie *Scout and Violet *Comet and Halley (Note: They are Blast Off With New Astroblast! Adventures This Valentine’s Day!) *Franklin and Sam *Sabrina and Harvey *George and Meg *James and Kirby *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Gromit and Fluffles *Prince Sky and Bloom *Brandon and Stella *Riven and Musa *Timmy and Tecna *Heilia and Flora *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Gumball and Penny *Kimiko and Raimundo *Beastboy and Raven *Robin and Starfire *Grim and Malaria *Mandy and Nergal Jr. Fanmade Couples *Oliver and Marie *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *CJ Porritt and Karolina Dean *Kai Hiwatari and May *Ash Ketchum and Mariah Wong *Ash Ketchum and Yukina *Tadashi Hamada and Lucy Tucci *Zachary Baker and Melody *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ash Ketchum and Kari Kamiya *E.B. and Yin *Dexter and Margo Gru *Gaston and Vicky *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Uncle Grandpa and Pearl *Murray and Grace *Mushu and Minerva Mink *Ernie and Sofia the First *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Dougie and Doc McStuffins *Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson *Richard Tyler and Robyn Starling *Penfold and Francine Frensky *Tyson Granger and Misty *Max Tate and Dawn *Dipper and Youngmee Song *Ed and Buttercup *Edd and Bubbles *Eddy and Blossom *Michael Darling and Lilo Pelekai *Wreck-It Ralph and Merida *Hans and Mother Gothel *John Darling and Izzy *Soos and Melvin's Babysitter *Pizza Steve and Janet Nelson Jr. *Bagheera and Panthy *Baloo and Rebecca *David and Anne Marie *Hades and Maleficent *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris *Copper and Aleu *Ash Ketchum and Princess Ariel *Conker and Slappy Squirrel *Patou and Flo *Drake and Mane-iac *Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit *Lord Ralphie and Selena Gomez *Raggles and Lily Bobtail *Big Bear and Bear Nita *Matt and Holly *Misty and Mako Tsunami *Bongo and Matilda *Negaduck and Magica DeSpell *Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton *Horton and Mama Heffalump *Little CJ and Donna Troy (also as Wonder Girl and Troia) *Tuff and Cassandra Sandsmark *Steven Universe and Bubbles *Wart/Arthur and Misty *Ash Ketchum and Serenity Wheeler *Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones *Aimee Davignon and Yoshimitsu *Wallace and Emily the Corpse Bride *Victor Quartermaine and Zeena The Zeti *Jerry and Tanya Mousekewitz *Olaf and Sweetie Belle *Misty and Matt Ishida *Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee *Aria Blaze and Toshiaki *The Once-ler and Honey Lemon *Bobby Brady and Cindy Brady *Malcolm and Cynthia *Harry and Stephanie *Toothy and Petunia *Pinocchio and Alice *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Rintoo and Ruby *Marty and Zecora *Little CJ and Hilda (As CJ turned into a child by Nightmare again) *Greg Universe and Wendy Corduroy *Cody and Penny *Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth *Phineas and Robyn Starling *Buhdeuce and Minka Mark *Kronk and Belle *Fred and Edith Gru *Wasabi and Vanellope von Schweetz *James P. Sullivan and Unikitty *Clarence and Amethyst *Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru *Jiminy Cricket and Joy *Inez and Digit *Sunil Nevla and Amy Gillis *Dracula and Priscilla Jones/Aunt Grandma *Jeff Randell and Kimby *Friend Owl and Big Mama *Kipper the Dog and Sue Ellen Armstrong *Rolf and Dee Dee *Hogarth Hughes and Wendy Darling *Bing Bong and Peaches *Percy the Park Keeper and Miss Hubbard *Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant *Paddington Bear and Fern Arable *Horace and Muffy Crosswire *Inspector Gadget and Heather *Uncle Grizzly and Granny Dryden *Piglet and Pinkie Pie *Esperanza and Big Macintosh *Baron Greenback and Mrs. Toad *Caractacus P. Doom and Spydra *Antoine D'Coolette and Prunella Deegan *Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack *Huckleberry Hound and Desert Flower *Francis and Felecity *Max (Max and Ruby) and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *Dopey and Mabel Pines *Skunk and Snivy *Gumball and Aqua (Cat) *Little Guy and Wendy Corduroy *Leontyev Valeryevich and Katie *Grunkle Stan and Garnet *Pitch Black and Adagio Dazzle *Sonia Nevermind and Robin *Darwin Watterson and Mabel Pines *Kimby and Mac Foster *Trixie Tang and Ruby Tabootie *Numbuh 5 and Flapjack *Loki and Eris *Kimiko and Chase Young *Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer *Shrinking Violet and Dipper Pines *Gaz Membrane and Nergal Jr. *Cyro and Wildfire *Josie and Cragsters Max *Haruhi Suzumiya and Dib Membrane *Buster Baxter and Bunnie Rabbot Gallery Dexter and Margo Gru love together.PNG|Dexter and Margo Gru E.b. and yin love together.png|E.B. and Yin Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen love together.png|Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen Wreck-It Ralph and Merida love together.PNG|Wreck-It Ralph and Merida frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg|Kristoff and Anna despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg|Gru and Lucy Wilde Kin kujira and sue patterson love together.png|Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9565.jpg|Jonathan and Mavis Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg|Flynn Rider and Rapunzel 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-938.jpg|Pongo and Perdita Penfold and Francine.JPG|Penfold and Francine Frensky Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10696.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.jpg|Z and Princess Bala Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Simba and Nala KERMIT AND PIGGY KISS.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Emmet and lucy hands.png|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington hans and mother gothel love together.png|Hans and Mother Gothel bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta Olaf and Sweetie Belle love together.jpg|Olaf and Sweetie Belle Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg|Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|Ted Wiggins and Audrey BOB BLUEBERRY SINGS.jpg|Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry larry and petuina about true love.png|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb epic-movie-screencaps.com-10777.jpg|Nod and M.K. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Manny and Ellie ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg|Diego and Shira Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Scrat and Scratte toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Constantine and Miss Poogy love together.PNG|Constantine the Frog and Miss Poogy Ed and Buttercup.JPG|Ed and Buttercup Edd and Bubbles.JPG|Edd and Bubbles Eddy and Blossom.JPG|Eddy and Blossom jimmy_and_cindy.jpg|Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex sherman and penny are flying.jpg|Sherman and Penny Peterson Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham love together.png|Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham Hiro Hamada and Sakura.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Sakura Kinomoto Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg|Tramp and Lady 719ef7065106e17e1e9860237b9ff239.jpg|Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara Ichiruki-Kiss-Manipulation-ichigo-and-rukia-sun-and-moon-33093864-500-550.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo Michael and Lilo.JPG|Michael Darling and Lilo download (19).jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian images (3).jpg|Bernard and Miss Bianca Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg|Blu and Jewel Ring.jpg|Judah Ben-Hur and Esther Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Dipper and youngmee song love together.png|Dipper Pines and Youngmee Song Vicky and Gaston love together.jpg|Gaston and Vicky Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png|Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones Murray and grace love together.png|Murray and Grace yang and lina.png|Yang and Lina sheen and libby loves.png|Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax Percival and Medusa love together.jpg|Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg|Sparky and Persephone princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-10668.jpg|Prince Naveen and Tiana Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg|Chicken Little and Abby Mallard Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg|Roddy St. James and Rita Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes Dora and Diego.png|Diego and Dora Hans_and_Clara_by_Porcelain_Requiem.png|Hans and Clara Ulquiorra and Orihime.jpg|Ulquiorra and Orihime Johnny test and mabel love together.png|Johnny Test and Mabel Pines alvin_and_brittany_music_duo_by_peacekeeperj3low-d8dbdse.jpg|Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller simon_and_jeanette_love_story_by_peacekeeperj3low-d8d6jf2.jpg|Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller 180px-Smooth.png|Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller Pip and Alba.png|Pip and Alba Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Aladdin and Princess Jasmine Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10235.jpg|Hercules and Megara Krypto and Brainy.jpg|Krypto and Brainy Barker Hello Kitty Biancaneve130.jpg Skully Winger.jpg|Skully and Winger Peixo1.jpg|Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb Soos_and_melvins_babysitter_love_together.png|Soos and Melvin's Babysitter Pizza_steve_and_janet_nelson_jr_love_together.png|Pizza Steve and Janet Nelson Jr. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11469.jpg|Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit Hades_and_Maleficent_love_together.png|Hades and Maleficent cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Danny and Sawyer Aleu and Copper love together.jpg Conker and Slappy love together.jpg|Conker and Slappy Squirrel cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11385.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|WALL-E and EVE space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8664.jpg|Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit love together.png|Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit Mane-iac and Drake love together.jpg|Drake and Mane-iac yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers_51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|Belle and Beast wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10389.jpg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg|Guy and Eep Crood turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Chet and Burn Lazlo_patsy_valentine.jpg|Lazlo and Patsy Smiles Shining Armor & Princess Cadence.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry Spike and Rarity.png|Spike and Rarity lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4766.jpg|Scamp and Angel shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg|Shrek and Fiona megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-9939.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi Wallace and Emily the Corpse Bride ove together.PNG|Wallace and Emily The Corpse Bride Zeena the Zeti and Victor Quatermaine love together.PNG|Victor Quartermaine and Zeena The Zeti Jerry and Tanya.jpg|Jerry and Tanya eggs and winnie love.jpg|Eggs and Winnie Portley-Rind Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee.PNG|Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee Toshiaki and Aria Blaze love together.PNG|Aria Blaze and Toshiaki The Once-ler and Honey Lemon love together.png|The Once-Ler and Honey Lemon flint and sam love.png|Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5950.jpg|Thumper and Miss Bunny Stephanie and Sportacus by hidroelektra.jpg|Sportacus and Stephanie LeapFrog - Shapeville Park.mp4 000237160.jpg|Scout and Violet Tumblr nj1hzk83CW1tobgfyo1 500.png|Comet and Halley Roxanne's_first_kiss.png|Max Goof and Roxanne KermitPiggyCinemaCon2012.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Gonzo-Camilla 2013.png|Gonzo and Camilla TMGTTM-ActNaturally06.jpg|Floyd Pepper and Janice big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago Tigger and Tigress love together.png|Tigger and Tigress Franklin and his girlfriend.png|Franklin and Sam incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11550.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7621.jpg|Kiara and Kovu surly and andie love.jpg|Surly and Andie Marty and Zecora love together.png|Marty and Zecora Fred and Edith Gru love together.PNG|Fred and Edith Gru timmy and tootie.jpg|Timmy Turner and Tootie Flapjack and Vanellope von Schweetz love together.png|Flapjack and Vanellope von Schweetz Cody_and_Penny_love_together.png|Cody and Penny James P. Sullivan and Unikitty love together.png|James P. Sullivan and Unikitty Greg universe and wendy corduroy love together.png|Greg Universe and Wendy Corduroy Buhdeuce and minka mark love together.png|Buhdeuce and Minka Mark LPS 008 01-570x420.jpg|Josh Sharp and Blythe Baxter Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Ariel and Prince Eric Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru love together.png|Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru Uncle grandpa and pearl love together.png|Uncle Grandpa and Pearl bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Flower and Bluebelle bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg|Bambi and Faline gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8802.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-9604.jpg|Jaune Tom and Mewsette rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11886.jpg|Rango and Beans Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby love together.png|Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby Herb and scarlet overkill.jpg|Herb Overkill and Scarlet Overkill Clarence and amethyst love together.png|Clarence and Amethyst Tumblr inline nhsr52baIj1seyr7n.png|Sumo and Chelsea Archimedes and eva love together.png|Archimedes and Eva manolo and maria.jpg|Manolo Sánchez and María Posada happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11564.jpg|Mumble and Gloria pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.jpg|Hubie and Marina thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius manny and frida.jpg|Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Frida Suárez Mandark and Trixie Tang love together.png|Mandark and Trixie Tang The Sultan and Fairy Godmother love together.png|The Sultan and Fairy Godmother Jimmy two shoes and mary love together.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes and Mary Test Swaysway and ketta love.png|Swaysway and Ketta toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg|Ken and Barbie anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg|Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia Zike.png Geppetto and Widow Tweed love together.png|Geppetto and Widow Tweed Tony and Pearl Gesner love together.png|Tony and Pearl Gesner Jiminy Cricket and Joy love together.png|Jiminy Cricket and Joy Valerie and Nassor love together.PNG REGGIE AND JENNY.jpg|Reggie and Jenny Inez and Digit.jpg|Inez and Digit Roger baxter and mary beth love together.png|Roger Baxter and Mary Beth UryuXGoGo Tomago.jpg|Uryu Ishida and Gogo Tomago Hiro X Sakura.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Sakura Kinomoto Jeff randell and riley anderson love together.png Jeff And Kimby Love.jpg|Kimby And Jeff Jeff randell and amy gillis love together.png|Jeff And Amy Dr-Delbert-Doppler-and-Captain-Amelia-disneys-couples-20862542-780-439.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Grojband-music-lessons-rock-ballads-corey-laney.png|Corey Riffin and Laney Penn smypoubicxfgbig.jpg|Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle|link=Sabrina and Harvey Vanessa_And_Ferb_Duet.jpg|Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz|link=Ferb and Vanessa Candace_and_Jeremy_Kiss.JPG|Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson|link=Candace and Jeremy Dracula and aunt grandma love together.png|Dracula and Priscilla Jones/Aunt Grandma George-and-meg-600x316.jpg|George and Meg ScreenHunter 46 Jun. 16 22.18.jpg|James and Kirby Sunil nevla and amy love together.png|Sunil Nevla and Amy Gillis Jim Hawkins X Riley Anderson.jpg|Jim Hawkins and Riley Anderson Friend Owl and Big Mama love together.png|Friend Owl and Big Mama Phineas-and-isabella-phineas-and-isabella-17883234-1278-719.jpg|Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Clara and Armand.PNG|Clara and Armand Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant Paddington Bear and Fern Arable Horace and Muffy Crosswire Inspector Gadget and Heather Will and Rosie Raggles and Lily Bobtail Big Bear and Bear Nita Matt and Holly Bongo and Matilda Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles balto-disneyscreencaps.com-8180.jpg|Balto and Jenna quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8676.jpg|Garrett and Kayley fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Tod and Vixey Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10998.jpg|Coraline and Wybie Aggie and Norman.jpg|Aggie and Norman Pinocchio and Alice.jpg|Pinocchio and Alice Tin Soldier and Ballerina.jpg|Tin Soldier and Ballerina C x M paranorman.jpg|Mitch and Courtney Timmy kiss Mittens' cheek.jpeg|Timmy Lamb and Mittens Kitten sonic_and_amy__sonic_boom__by_sonamy115-d86he61.jpg|Sonic and Amy Rose Blossom and Dexter.jpg|Dexter and Blossom love_1_by_baklan11-d8yp1rl.png|Rapido and Nellie Brie love_2_by_baklan11-d8yp1qv.png|Night Master and Vexus love_3_by_baklan11-d8yp1qg.png|Razmo and Flaky love_4_by_baklan11-d8yp1pm.png|Lumpy and Kitty Katswell Together forever by eveningsun33-d91207d.png|Fear and Sadness Brickoli by htfwhiskersthecat-d903pb7.jpg 16a0f3227c6b0855eb6cdafab78b4601.gif Dopey and mabel pines love together.png|Dopey and Mabel Pines Skunk and Snivy Love togather.jpg|Skunk and Snivy Gumball and Aqua (Cat).jpg|Gumball and Aqua (Cat) Little Guy and Wendy Corduroy love together.png|Little Guy and Wendy Corduroy Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Boog and Ursa Keystone Motel Sapphire PDA.png Leontyev valeryevich and katie love together.png|Leontyev Valeryevich and Katie Grunkle Stan and Garnet love together.png|Grunkle Stan and Garnet Sticks and Hutch.PNG|Hutch and Sticks the Jungle Badger Sonya nevermind and Robin love together.png Pitch black and Adagio dazzle love together.png Darwin watterson and Mabel pines love together.png Tails x Zooey.png Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:PierrickCanalFamille